Cigaretts
by Coolc341
Summary: Roy slammed his hand aginst the desk, rising up, "Your 12, Fullmetal. In other words, UNDERAGED! If thats not explanation enough to get through your thick skull, IT MEANS YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH TO SMOKE, NOW GET BACK TO WORK FULLMETAL!" - Ed's day had not been very pleasant. Not by a longshot, But when he meets a strange girl who promises she's able to help him, How could he refuse?
**Chapter One: The Prank -**

 _ **Nobody' P.O.V. -**_

Havoc rose from his paperwork, reaching into his pocket and clutching a pair of cigarettes and lighter, It was the second time in an hour.

"I'll be right back, I need a smoke." He said as he started towards the door. "Wait up, I'll come too." Ed said as he stood up from his desk, hoping to stretch his legs after an hour of paperwork, fresh air is just what he needed.

Mustang looked up from his own stack of paperwork, "No you don't." He said, more of a command than a statement.  
"Why?" Ed said as he used his heel of his boot to turn, making a 180 towards Mustang, "Havoc gets to stretch his legs, why can't I?"

Roy glared at him, "You would know if you read the damn _rulebook_ , Fullmetal." He sighed, "Rule 34: Smoke breaks are allowed every thirty minutes on workdays, Now get back to work."

"Fine! Then I'll just smoke too, Can I go Now?" Edward said, Giving Mustang a glare in return, voice growing more irritated by the second.

Roy slammed his hand against the desk, rising up, "Your 12, Fullmetal. In other words, _UNDERAGED_! If that's not explanation enough to get through your thick skull,  
 **IT MEANS YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH TO SMOKE, NOW GET BACK TO WORK FULLMETAL**!" Hawkeye looked at the Colonel in surprise, She knew he was having a bad day, but taking it out on the kid?

Ed was surprised at first, not expecting him to react so strongly, but quickly got over it and grumbled as he walked back to his desk.  
Mumbling a string of all the curses he could remember, As for Roy, he just settled down and went back to his paperwork.  
Havoc was surprised too. But as he walked outside, a smirk found its way onto his features as plan formed in his head.

Ed sat down with a **THUMP!** Causing Ink to spill all over his glove, thankfully for him, it was his right.  
 _'Just FUCKING dandy!'_ Ed thought as he grabbed the Ink and stood it up, removed his right glove and got back to his paperwork.

 **THREE HOURS LATER:**

Eds P.O.V. -

Only Havoc, Ed, Hawkeye, and Mustang were left in the office. The others finished a while ago, and left to go home, A bar, or wherever the hell else.

"Done, Finally!" I exclaimed as I got up, grabbing the paperwork in my arms and trudging over to Mustangs desk and dropping them there.  
"Here you go, you bastard." I said as I turned and walked out of the room, heading back to the dorms.

I made it to my door when I realized I left my glove back at work. "Goddamn it!" I exclaimed out loud. Ed was already on his spare pair, if he came home without them Al would probably scold him. He wasn't in the mood.

He begrudgingly ran all the way back, right as he was reaching for the knob, he heard voices from the inside.

First was Havoc, "-Then, when he starts coughing from the smoke as it fills his lungs, I can lecture him on how smoking is bad for children,  
Plus he'd probably be embarrassed and I'd love to see that!" Havoc stated to laugh. 'Are- Are they talking about me?' Ed thought, as he listened in closer.

He then heard Mustang, "Go for it, It'll be a good life lesson for the Kid." Mustang chuckled, "Besides, I'd love to see Fullmetal like that too, His face would be hilarious!  
Maybe we can get Maes to take a picture! How bout tomorrow?" I felt betrayed at first, and it quickly turned into... Sadness? Ed spun around, quickly forgetting about his gloves. I ran out of the building, wanting to get as far away as possible.

As I kept running, Sadness turned into anger, though the betrayal was still there. After a while I stared to slow down.  
"Damn them.. Damn them all!" I yelled to myself, wiping any remaining moister from my eyes.  
"You okay, Kid?" A woman's voice asked. I turned towards the source of the voice. The woman was wearing a grey sweatshirt, a baby pink bathrobe,  
and sky blue cotton pajama pants. She also had a tattoo on her neck of a Lock with a Rose and thorns wrapped around it. He looked a little lower and saw she was holding a white coffee mug, and.. a cigarette in her other hand.  
She had frameless red glasses, (Same Shape as Grell Sutcliffs Glasses), And had long brown hair with blue eyes.

I looked around, and noticed I was in an unfamiliar part of town. She was sitting down on a brown metal bench. She tapped the spot next to her,  
as an indication to sit down. She was weird but... _'Ah.. What the hell.'_ I thought as I sat down next to her. "What happened? You look like shit, kid."

 _'It's probably from the crying,'_ I thought as I looked at her. "Well.." My voice cracked and I paled, quickly turning my head down.  
' _Why_ _am I so affected by this!? Why am I even giving a shit about their opinion?'_ I sighed. "I've had a rough say, s'all." She snickered. "'Rough day' my ass. You look like you've been crying, It's better to tell someone then keep it all in." I looked her in the eyes and sighed. "F-Fine.. It was at my.. _'Work'_.. Today. My.. _'Coworker'_.. Decided to take a smoke break and go outside. When I tried to go with him, my.. _'Boss'_ Stopped me and made me stay behind. He said Something like, _'He's are allowed to go outside for a Smoke every thirty minutes'_ or some shit. I said I'd start smoking too then, and he just, Snapped at me! He started yelling- and- And-" I choked on my words and she patted my back.

I coughed a couple times and she took her hand off. "After my.. 'shift'... was over, I went back to my do- My House. I realized I forgot something and went back.  
I heard my coworkers talking about me. They were saying how they were going to, from what I got, Wait for the smoke to fill my lungs, then lecture me on how smoking's bad and laugh at my humiliated face. They're going to do it tomorrow... I.. I finally thought I had.." He sighed, finally admitting what he felt about them.  
"Friends... I finally thought I found friends." I let out a dry laugh and looked down. "Funny, huh? Who would want to be friends with a stupid, bratty kid with anger issues?"

I started to regret telling her when I turned back to her, I was expecting there to be pity. Dreading it, really. But there was none.  
She smiled. "Then we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" I was confused, "W-What do you mean?" She dropped the one in her hand and stomped on it.  
Then she took out a pack of cigarettes and a box of matches. "If you practice with me first, I could even teach you some tricks!  
Then you can blow them away, and laugh at their faces. Simple revenge for trying to do that to you." I felt my face light up. "R-Really?"  
"Yep, No Biggie." She said with a smile as she took out one from her pack and extended it towards me. "Ready to get started?"  
I started to smile, as I felt determination light up inside me. I nodded as I took the cigarette from her hand. "Ready!"

* * *

 ** _Roy's P.O.V_ ** -

"Here you go you bastard." Ed said, Then swiftly turned around as he walked out of the room. Havoc waited a moment, then walked up to my desk.

"Sir, Permission to speak, Sir!" He said as he saluted. I chuckled. "Go head, Lieutenant."

He smile grew as he looked me in the eye. "Remember when Ed said he wanted to smoke earlier?" This peaked my interest.

"Go on.." I said as he broke out into a full on grin.

"Well, I think I should pull a little prank on him, Like at lunch break, I can take him outside and," He fake coughed as he brought up his hands.

" 'Teach him how to smoke' Like I'll say something along the lines of, 'It's not fair everyone else gets to smoke and not you!' Then hand him a cigarette.  
Weather he says Yes or No, I'll insist until he does it. Then, when he starts coughing from the smoke as it fills his lungs,  
I can lecture him on how smoking is bad for children. Plus, He'll probably be embarrassed, and I'd love to see that!" Havoc said as he started to laugh.

"Go for it, It'll be a good life lesson for the kid," I said as I started to chuckle. "Besides, I'd love to see Fullmetal like that too, His face would be hilarious,  
Maybe we can get Maes to take a picture! How about tomorrow?"

"That'll be great! Oh An-" Havoc started, but was cut off by a loud thumping noises outside the door, It slowly faded.

"Did you hear something?" I asked, Not quite sure what the cause of the noise was.

"Dunno, We're probably just hearing things, Maybe an animal in the pipes. Besides, there's no screams, so I think were good."

'Yeah, Its probably nothing, but what if-' I was abruptly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Hawkeyes voice intervene.

"Sir, Don't you think your acting prematurely about this? He's just a kid, and wanted to stretch his legs after three hours.  
He wasn't actually going to smoke. By forcing him into it you're encouraging the action. Plus, What if he takes your little.. Prank, The wrong way? I mean, Taking a picture after publicly humiliating him? He's only Twelve."

I sighed. "Hawkeye, He'll be fine. He wants to act like an adult so we treat him like one. Besides, The kid is unbreakable, a little prank won't faze him."  
 _(_ _If_ _only he knew how wrong he was )_

"Sir, With all due respect, Earlier you called him, 'Too Underaged to Smoke' and pointed out that he was Twelve and isn't allowed. If your going to give him all the responsibilities and duties of an adult, Your sure as hell not treating him like one. I'm not saying it's okay for him to smoke, But at least let him go outside for gods sake."

"I'll keep it in mind." I said as Havoc walked back to his desk. I turned my head down to my paperwork. Three stacks left. 'It's gonna be a long day.' I thought as I slowly finished reading the first page.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! But I do think Ed would react strongly to this, because they could have just told him instead of.. Yea. Being publicly humiliated is NOT fun. At all. I speak from personal experience when I say this, too. If you think he acted a little.. _Too_ Strongly then YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF. Jk, Jk. I love you people... Please don't take that the wrong way. x'D But if you think he reacted too strongly, It'll be explained in greater detail in later chapters. ((**


End file.
